marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Web of Doom Vol 1 2
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Meanwhile, in New York City, Spider-Man leaps across the city, too afraid to use his webbing after a man named Terry Burns died -- apparently of suffocation -- because of his webbing. He has decided to go to the police station where the evidence is being held, in the hopes of finding any trace remains of the webbing he used that night to confirm once and for all that this was caused the death of Terry Burns. Inside, the captain is complaining about how gender roles in the police station have changed since he first started on the force. He hands the paperwork on the Spider-Man case to officer Lotano to deal with. He then makes a call he thought he would have to make with respect to the wall-crawler, the NYPD's Extreme Emergency Team. The phone is answered by Lieutenant Sylvia Grace, the leader of this special team. The Extreme Emergency Team includes Officers Motta, Munch, Adams, Fleming, and Stewart. Hearing about the situation with Spider-Man, Grace takes the job, assuring the captain that she will take Spider-Man alive. On the roof of the police station, Spider-Man looks through the skylight as a pair of officers go over the security tape that proves Spider-Man is a killer. The wall-crawler is too engrossed that he ignores his spider-sense until an officer spots him on the roof, forcing him to flee. As he travels across the city, New Yorkers react to Spider-Man either in fear or anger. Capitalizing on this negative press is television reporter Andrew Disanto does a vox pop report to get people's opinion on the wall-crawler. Overhearing the report from a window, Spider-Man loses his temper. Composing himself, Spider-Man swings away, wishing his wife was there to give him advice. Landing on a fire escape, Spider-Man accidentally looks into a window where a woman is getting out of the shower and decides to take off again before he is accused of being a peeping tom. This embarrassing moment leads him to think of something off about the security tape the police have. Recalling where the security camera was on the night in question, Peter realizes that its line of sight couldn't have possibly caught Spider-Man on video and heads back to Bradywine Pharmaceuticals to investigate his hunch further. Meanwhile, the EET is having a meeting, where their commanding officer announces that they are going after Spider-Man. This causes mixed feelings among the team, as some of the members of the team see Spider-Man as a hero, and others see him as a vigilante that needs to be brought to justice. They return to the scene of the crime in the hopes that Spider-Man will return. Sure enough, the wall-crawler does. His spider-sense begins to tingle, but he can't pinpoint the source of the threat and continues to look around the scene. Spotting the security camera, Spider-Man realizes that someone intentionally moved the security camera and wonders why. Before he can investigate further, a homeless woman bumps in Fleming, making enough noise to tip Spider-Man off to their location and he flees. Unfortunately, this homeless woman also leads to Spider-Man's capture when she stumbles out into the street and into the path of a speeding car. When the web-slinger saves her life, it allows the EET to drop a net on him. Spider-Man's capture ends up on the front page of the Daily Bugle, giving J. Jonah Jameson even more to gloat about. In Bolamoria, Mary Jane gets a copy of the Daily Bugle delivered to her and is horrified to see the stories she has missed while she has been out of the city. Back in Manhattan, the Beetle also reads the story and begins to laugh, because everything is going according to plan. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Officer Lotano ** Podowski ** Sharon ** Sam ** Paul ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * Mr. Latorre * Mr. Santos Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}